deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sport Shouting/Auschwitz Camp Rebels vs Serbian Black Hand
Auschwitz Rebels- '''The Nazi Death Camp rebels who attempted and almost succeeded to liberate their camp. '''Serbian Black Hand- '''World War 1 Serbian terrorist group that started the Great War. ''WHO IS DEADLIEST???'' Title Card The winner is So-Pro Warrior! Come back next time for the contest Auschwitz Rebels These rebels fought with an unbelievable desire. After years of Nazi oppression, they started a minor war with the guards. Stealing weaponry and even being given weapons by Polish militias, they even won several extremely minor skirmishes against Nazis. Ultimately the rebellion failed. But we do have to praise the attempt for liberation. Weaponry '''Close Range: '''Vis Pistol 300px-Vis_wz_35_1775.jpg|Vis Pistol MG42.jpeg|MG 42 LyBykIbyIB7BpTn.jpg|Nazi Grenade '''Long Range: '''MG 42 LMG '''Explosive: '''Nazi Stick Grenade Serbian Black Hand These guys were considered very early terrorists. During the time of WW1, Austria-Hungary had control of Serbia. Little do people know that these "terrorists" actually caused the Great War. Their assassination of Austria-Hungary's Archduke Ferdinand pulled Germany, then Russia, then everyone else into World War 1. That's mainly what they did, small town ambushes against Austria-Hungarian rulership over Serbia and "terrorize". Weaponry '''Close Range: '''Nagant M1895 Revolver '''Long Range: Chauchat LMG Explosive: '''M.12 Model Single action custom revolver.jpg|Nagant Revolver chauchat.jpg|Chauchat LMG Grenade 19th.jpeg|M.12 Grenade X-Factors Auschwitz Rebels/Black Hand 31 '''Fatigue 69 You can't forget both of these militants are civilians. The reason that this is even is simple. The Auschwitz soldier is starved and beaten in the death camp. The Black Hand member has to lug around new, heavy light machine guns. There still is a clear edge. 81 Weaponry '77 Although the efficiency of the Serbian weapons is admirable, the newer, stronger Nazi weapons get the edge in this category. 23 '''Logistics '''52 This is very lopsided as you can see. The Auschwitz soldier has to steal or be smuggled guns, which can be unreliable. And the Black Hand used the black market to get weapons, which doesn't always work. You can see which you'd rather have though. Deadline The deadline for votes is February 21st. If you have any further questions about the warrior, submit them to me in the comment box. Battle In a death camp, Serbian Black Hand guards are walking men, women and children into a shower. 5 armed Auschwitz Rebels spot them and open fire. An MG42 firing rebel kills a Serb. '''Black Hand: 4. ' The Serbs turn around and open fire, scaring off their prisoners. "Damn, how we gonna tell this to the boss?" one Serb says to the other about the prisoners escaping. An Auschwitz rebel with a pistol tries to sneak on the 2 Serbs, but collapses and dies due to starvation and being beaten repeatedly by guards. 'Auschwitz Rebels: 4. '''The Serbs advance on the rebels. They are armed with Chauchat LMG's and fire. After several shots, one of the guns jams and a rebel kills the man holding the gun. '''Black Hand: 3. ' Taking cover, an Auschwitz rebel climbs the roof of a small building. Spotting a Serb in cover, he tosses a stick grenade at the Serb. Detecting it, he attempts to throw it back, but is killed trying to throw it. Black Hand: 2. ' Another Black Hand soldier finds the grenade thrower and opens fire. Escaping fire, the Auschwitz rebel jumps down off the building. Running towards the back of the building, the Serb takes out his revolver. He runs into the rebel and fires. Charging him, he pistol whips him with the revolver. Knocking him off his feet, he fires his revolver and kills the rebel. '''Auschwitz Rebels: 3. ' The other alive member of the Black Hand is fighting 2 Auschwitz rebels. Tossing his grenade, he kills one of them. Auschwitz Rebels: 2. The other Auschwitz rebel tries to lift his MG 42 but cannot due to his fatigue. Quickly picking up his lighter pistol he fires several shots at the Serb. Firing his Chauchat, the Serb kills the rebel. Auschwitz Rebels: 1. Flanking, the last rebel is directly behind the Serb. Firing his pistol into his skull, he makes the fight 1 on 1. Black Hand: 1. The rebel searches the camp for the last Serb. He opens the door to a building and is pistol whipped. "Gotcha!" screams the Serb On the ground, he pulls out his pistol and shoots the Serb's legs. Screaming in pain, the Serb falls to the ground, unable to move. Pulling the pin on a stick grenade, he leaves the building but not before he places the grenade on his chest. It explodes and blood comes all over the window. Black Hand: 0. The Auschwitz survivor then climbs a fence and now is free. WINNER: AUSCHWITZ CAMP REBELS. Expert's Opinion The battle ended up being tied at 5, so I pretended I had not voted, giving the Rebels a 5-4 win. Although the fatigue of the Rebels was huge, their newer, better weapons won the fight. Category:Blog posts